swscholasticbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ideal Gas Law
The ideal gas law is the equation of state of a hypothetical ideal gas. It is a good approximation to the behaviour of many gasesunder many conditions, although it has several limitations. It was first stated by Émile Clapeyron in 1834 as a combination of Boyle's law and Charles's law. Tossup Questions # Hydrogen bonding in gaseous molecules of formic acid allow it to violate this rule. In most instances, at non-relativistic speeds the Maxwell-Boltzmann Distribution applies to the materials governed by this law. A pair of factors representing molecular interaction was added to a modification of this equation by van der Waals. This equation is a combination of the equations of Charles, Boyle, and Gay-Lussac. For 10 points, name this equation that describes a fluid by claiming that pressure multiplied by volume is equal to temperature times the number of moles times a namesake constant symbolized R. # The virial ("VEER"-ee-uhl) equation includes a compression factor that measures deviations from this law. Another modification of this law includes coefficients accounting for molecule's size and interactions, and was developed by Johannes van der Waals ("WALLS"). It was originally stated as a combination of (*) Boyle's Law and Charles's Law. The constant in this equation is usually expressed in terms of joules per Kelvin per mole. For 10 points, name this equation of state that is usually written as P V equals n R T. # The Redlich-Kwong equation is derived from this statement, which be modified using the acentric and compressibility factors. One modification of this statement uses a and b terms to represent intermolecular forces and volume. That modification of this law is called Van der Waal's equation. This equation of state combines Boyle's and Charles's Laws. For 10 points, name this law usually stated pV equals nRT that governs a namesake state of matter. # One equation that improves upon this law exhibits oscillatory behavior that is corrected by Maxwell's equal area rule. This law can be derived by assuming that kinetic energy is equal to one half Boltzmann's constant times temperature and by assuming that collisions off a wall are perfectly elastic. It can be rewritten to include density if one of the terms is substituted with total number of moles divided by molar mass. It is corrected by the Van der Waals equations and assumes that gases have negligible volume and zero interaction with one another. For 10 points, name this gas law typically written as PV=nRT. # One modification of this law replaces the one over the square root of the temperature term of another modification with an alpha function of temperature and the acentric factor. The Soave modification fixes the Redlich-Kwong equation, which performs poorly with regard to liquids and is a modification of this law. Terms accounting for * attraction between molecules and their size were included in a correction of this law made by van der Waals. This law is most accurate at high temperature and low pressure. Derived from a combination of Charles' law, Boyle's law, and Avogardro's law by Emile Clapeyron, for 10 points, name this equation of state, given as P V equals n R T.